honto_yajuufandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 6A
Chapter 6A is the eighth chapter of the Honto Yajuu series by Yamamoto Kotetsuko, and the first chapter of Volume Three. The chapters of Honto Yajuu lack titles, and are thus known simply by number order. Overview Ueda is kidnapped off the street by Aki's mother, who is revealed for the first time, with the goal of recruiting him as a mobster. Plot Aki is sleeping over at Ueda's apartment, and wakes up very early, before Ueda is awake. He contemplates Ueda asleep, commenting on his over-long hair, before waking him up by nibbling on his ear. Aki seems to try to initiate sex and, when Ueda protests that he is still sleepy, replies, "Then sleep. I'll just have my way with you." Much to his chagrin, Ueda does indeed fall back asleep, and in response Aki strips off his clothes in an effort to arouse Ueda. His attempt is successful, and they have sex, during which Ueda worries that he needs to get ready for work. As a result, Ueda is late getting off for work, and tells Aki that he's welcome to have some bread for breakfast before running out the door. Aki promises to visit him at work. After Ueda leaves, Aki realizes that he is very hungry as a result of his morning "workout," and envisions a breakfast of toast. He finds the bread in the kitchen and puts it into the toaster oven but, not knowing how to use a toaster, turns it to the highest setting. Aki notices that the toast is taking much longer than when Ueda makes it, and that the toaster is smoking even though the timer has not yet run out. He initially reassures himself that there are two more slices of bread, but burns those as well and determines that the toaster is broken. On his way to work, Ueda is approached by two obvious gangsters. They act aggressively and, when he replies calmly, threaten him. He notices a woman sitting in a car nearby, and correctly guesses that she is Aki's mother, Gotouda Miyabi, who observes that there is more to Ueda than meets the eye. Ueda is shocked by the similarities between Aki and his mother and, while he is so distracted, one of the two thugs hits him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Meanwhile, at the station, Yamase is waiting anxiously outside when Aki arrives eating bread he bought from the convenience store. He is surprised when Yamase says that Ueda hasn't arrived, and says that he stayed over at Ueda's apartment last night, and thus knows that Ueda left in time to have arrived a while since. As Aki and Yamase are considering the problem and the possibility of an accident, Aki receives a call from his mother. When he tries to tell her that he has no time to chat, she taunts him about his missing boyfriend. Aki is initially shocked as to how she could know about the problem, but quickly realizes that she is almost certainly behind Ueda's disappearance. Miyabi compliments his physique, commenting that she is sure he will flatter the traditional clothing she prefers, and hangs up, then turns off her phone. Yamase observes that Aki mentioned Ueda's name during the course of his phone conversation, and Aki reluctantly explains that his mother has kidnapped Ueda. Yamase is shocked at the realization that Aki's mother is, of course, a mob wife, and Aki worries that Ueda might get in trouble for not showing up to work. Yamase agrees to mark him down as out sick in order to buy some time, and Aki rushes away to try and retrieve Ueda. Aki returns home and confronts his father about Ueda's kidnapping, believing that Miyabi was acting at Akira's behest. Akira appears dismayed, and denies involvement, although says that Miyabi arrived yesterday, and that he had told her about Ueda and praised his mettle. Aki claims that, since they're married, Akira should have known what she would do, and calls for Takihaze to bring the car so he can visit his mother. As Aki berates Takihaze, Akira observes to himself that Aki really should be the one to best understand his mother, as they are "birds of the same damn feather." At Miyabi's residence, Ueda slowly awakes to the sounds of Miyabi berating her henchman for hitting Ueda too hard; the thug cites jealousy of Ueda as his reason. Ueda wakes fully, and is confused by the fact that he is now wearing a yukata. Miyabi explains that not only do men look best in traditional clothing (in her opinion), but Ueda's clothes were dirty after being assaulted. Miyabi explains that the thug, whose name is revealed as Shige, hit Ueda with a baton (Ueda observes that, although painful, a baton is better than a lead pipe) and that jealousy and desire for Aki lead him to hit Ueda harder than intended, knocking him out for five hours. Indeed, when changing Ueda into the yukata, Shige and Miyabi observed love bites that Aki had left on Ueda's chest; Shige's jealousy at this sight caused him to throttle Ueda, exacerbating the blow to the head. Ueda realizes that his surroundings are unfamiliar, and Miyabi tells him that they are at her family home, the house of the Kirishima group. Ueda is surprised to learn that Miyabi is not, in fact, a Gotouda (although she uses the Gotouda surname), and Miyabi explains that she is head of her own family, which is why she and Akira are frequently kept apart. Ueda is dismayed to realize that Aki is a thoroughbred gangster. Miyabi reintroduces herself formally as Gotouda Miyabi, head of the Kirishima group, and bows to her. Miyabi and Shige are shocked, then amused by Ueda's levelheadedness, which is exactly as Akira described. Miyabi reveals that Akira would very much like to recruit Ueda to the Gotouda group, which shocks Ueda, but at that moment Aki bursts in demanding to know where Ueda is. When Aki eventually finds him, Ueda responds simply with "hey there," enraging Aki, who dives at him and squeezes the painful lump on the back of his head from being clubbed. Overjoyed to have found Ueda, Aki begins to move them towards the nearby futon where Miyabi had put Ueda while he was unconscious, intent on sex. Ueda attempts to protest that the timing is not ideal, but Aki insists that it's fine since no one is watching, only to notice his mother and Shige watching from the other side of the room. Miyabi criticizes Aki's bright yellow suit, which Aki replies to by calling his mother an "old hag" and demanding to know her intentions of Ueda. Rather than the kidnapping, however, Aki is referring to dressing Ueda up in traditional clothing. When Aki attempts to leave with Ueda, Miyabi insists that Ueda stay. Aki attempts to insist that Ueda needs to leave, because he is a policeman, but before he can finish the word "police" Miyabi slaps him, horrifying Shige and the other mobsters that have arrived to enforce Ueda's house arrest, but also impressing them with the force of her slap. She draws Ueda and Aki close and explains that she has not told the group about Ueda's profession, and cannot guarantee his safety if the truth were to become known. When Aki asks why she would do such a thing, she reveals that she plans to force Ueda to join the Gotouda group. Appearances * Gotouda Aki * Ueda Tomoharu * Shige * Gotouda Miyabi * Gotouda Akira * Takihaze Category:Chapter